oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Blumenthal Gerhard
100,000,000 | status = Alive; CapturedCrimes: Sebastian manages to capture Gerhard alive and escorts him to a marine warship. | birth = June 10th | doriki = | height = 7'5" ft (226cm)Shallow Graves: Ascalon meets Gerhard, who shares his hardship on getting through some doors. | weight = 245lbs (111kg) | dfbackcolor = #323232 | dftextcolor = #F4EACC | dfname = Ichi Ichi no Mi (いちいちの実) | dfename = Game-Game Fruit | dfmeaning = Game | dftype = ParameciaProven Worth: Ragnar mouths that Gerhard, as a Paramecia-user, is no good against one of his own, regardless of his gaming abilities. }} "Doctor of Games" Blumenthal Gerhard is an infamous Pirate and the "Conquest" of the Notch Pirates, being its Second Division Commander as one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and the Left-Hand. Currently, he acts as the Head and most skilled Doctor of the Crew.Isle of Genesis: Gerhard is introduced, carrying several soldiers injured by the Shichibukai. Like most of the Notch Pirates, Gerhard was a crewmember of the Xros Pirates and one of its Main Doctors.Isle of Genesis: Along with some other Pirates, Gerhard is mentioned to be a former member of the Xros. However, much like some of his peers, Gerhard chose to defect them and follow Freyja, for reasons yet unknown. He holds an unknown Bounty of at least 100,000,000. Appearance Described as both odd, yet rather simple, Gerhard is a man who embodies both of those characteristics in both his actions and way of dressing. He is well built and expresses himself through numerous gestures. Gerhard bears a slighty tanned skin and overall clean complexion. In a similar shade to his skin, Gerhard's hair is both dark and has several brownish characteristics. It is relatively messy, with various strands sticking out, but short enough to only reach his ears and cover part of his forehead. His eyebrows are extremely thin, yet, long enough to aid him in his gestures, whilst his eyelashes are most prominent in the lower part of his eyes. Gerhard's eyes are long and sharp, having contrasting small pupils, which have a golden color and give a casual glance. Usually hidden by his clothes, Gerhard possesses an intricate tattoo which covers both of his shoulders, the borders of his chest, the sides of his biceps, and part of his upper back. It takes the form of dark blue crow wings, with numerous feathers, and symbolizes nothing known as of yet. Despite being just a Doctor, Gerhard hides a well built body, evidenced by his constant hard work. Along with it, he is surprisingly tall, giving him a somewhat thin frame, though not more than most of his compatriots. Much like many fighters, Gerhard harbors some notable scars. His most notable one stands at the top of the left side of his forehead, it has a vertical and large cut shape. Gerhard's most striking characteristic is the orange beak-like mask that he almost always wears. It covers a good part of his face, mainly below his eyes, and wraps around his head through black straps around his ears. The mask also has a somewhat steampunk style to it. For his usual clothing, Gerhard has a mixture between a casual and formal set. It is composed of a dark dress shirt, which is usually kept inside his dark dress pants, as they are held by a simple white belt and only reach the area above his ankles. The shirt has a simple collar, tied with the help of a silver long-tie, and has its sleeves rolled up to Gerhard's elbows. Over it, he sports a dark green jacket, that has a black furry collar and got its sleeves rolled up, similar to the shirt's. For footwear, Gerhard wears simple silver sneakers. Finally, covering his hands, he has a pair of thin white gloves. Whenever he is out for a cold journey, Gerhard opts to covering his whole head with the furred collar of his jacket and pushes down his sleeves to his wrists. To finish, he substitutes his sneakers with large cuffed boots and covers his eyes with dark, large protector glasses. By the time he first joined the Xros Pirates, Gerhard wore simpler clothes, which applies even to his mask. He had a simple buttoned dark shirt and black trousers, that reached his footwear, the latter which are the same as his current ones, silver sneakers. As stated, even his mask was simpler, as it took the form of a mere hospital mask, although it was black, instead of white. Gallery GerhardFull.jpg|Gerhard's full appearance. GerhardTattoo1.jpg|Gerhard's tattoos. GerhardFull1.jpg|Gerhard without his jacket. GerhardBefore.jpg|Gerhard when he first joined the Xros. GerhardOutfitCart.jpg|Gerhard's outfit at Carteciello. Personality Despite living a life in constant danger, Gerhard is quite a casual person, often adressing others in a swift manner. With that, he speaks using certain kinds of accents, which becomes unique due to his mask muffling some words. Even when talking about serious matters, some of which involve high figures like the Shichibukai, Gerhard doesn't lose his composure. It has come to the point where extreme violence, vicious fights,Proven Worth: Although Constantin nearly crashes into him, Gerhard mantains his composure, gets a drink, and even ponders if he should take part in the fight already. or grievious wounds don't faze him.Recycled Soldiers: Gerhard and the patient get nervous at Freyja's appearance. Furthermore, this relaxation has him spending his time by doing trivial things,Proven Worth: Gerhard sits down after fixing the Marine fence, munching on a burrito found inside his mask. such as sitting down and enjoying something to eat or drink. Nevertheless, Gerhard takes his position and job quite seriously, healing people with as much accuracy and speed as he can muster. Even as he adresses some of his patients casually, Gerhard is shown to genuinely care for them. An oddity Gerhard seems to commit is not charging all of his patients for whatever therapy or check-up is done on them, independent of how much work and sweat is put into them. However, he does charge the patients whom he knows can more than pay, since he still needs money. Coming across as rather casual with his equals, Gerhard still treats his other peers with respect, specially his own soldiers and subordinates, by using their names and not their rankings. This extends towards new members of the Crew, whom he tries to be as polite with as possible. Due to almost always using an ellaborate mask, Gerhard tends to accompany his words with a lot of gestures, further expressing himself. These include either hand gestures or even exaggerated facial expressions, of which he prefers to use his eyebrows. This habit has also helped Gerhard with identifying emotions and other information through observing the gestures of other people, showcasing another layer of knownledge in regards to those. ... Gerhard seems to possess some curiousness and inclination with battles, despite his calm nature. He was extremely delighted and seemed rather happy when he notified the rest of the Notch Pirates about the arrival of two Shichibukai. When thinking about facing one of them, particularly Lancaster Hecate, he shivers in anticipation. Despite this, Gerhard knows when he does and doesn't need to engage in fighting, staying away from certain fights if he knows about the circunstances or if told to do so, showcasing that he is not mindlessly bloodthirsty. ... Although an easygoing person, Gerhard is not without his down moments. Despite the conditions of his patients varying greatly, Gerhard remembers all of their faces and treats them as much as he can. Furthermore, he dislikes comitting previous errors, feeling as if he should learn from them, he is shown to physically tremble whenever this happens and tries to calm himself down. When pressured and held out from helping a patient, Gerhard may even get aggressive to the point he physically attacks someone. However, he quickly apologizes if he notices he exaggerated and tries to do something to mitigate the animosity. Similarly, when the subject is his weapon, Caladbolg, Gerhard shows some hints of impatience. ... Relationships Notch Pirates Gerhard treats most of his colleagues and superiors alike in a rather casual manner, not bothering to change his accent. '''Freyja: Ascalon: Almasy D. Laszlo: Crowley Alistair: Downer Dimitri: Muzan: Muzan and Gerhard seem to be on slightly aggressive terms, with the former mocking the latter's mask and words whenever he can. Nevertheless, Gerhard is shown to sometimes ignore him. Anna: Gerhard remembers Anna even from back when she joined the Xros and finds her to not be a worthless soldier. Upon finding her in a critical state, after her battle with the Shichibukais, Gerhard goes out of his way to reassure Anna about her worth and reminds her of her name. Soon after, he chooses to give her a slow, but, painless death through his power. Rozetă D. Constantin: Thinking of Constantin as seemingly humble and hard-working, Gerhard takes an instant liking to him. Gerhard goes as far as to reassure Constantin about the mission, reminding him that he will be taken care of. Furthermore, he says that he wants to see Constantin take profit of the mission in his own manner, too. When Constantin gets into real trouble, Gerhard instantly sets off to aid him, saving both him and Chartinger Roselia from Rockbrock Ragnar. Family Mother: Gerhard worries constantly about his mother, visiting her and sending whatever money he can often. He knows quite a bit about her past, since he remembered it through a single name. Furthermore, Gerhard sends some of his money for her periodically. Blumenthal Gretchen: It is unknown what Gerhard thinks of Gretchen, but, she seems to care deeply for him. Xros Pirates Michael D. Shiguma: Despite defecting from Shiguma's main crew, the Xros Pirates, Gerhard still seems to regard him with respect. As such, he still follows some of his old captain's ideals. Pirates Rockbrock Ragnar: They seemingly haven't met until the battle at Cartecielo, yet, Gerhard is shown to know deep bounds about Ragnar's feats. He considers him a threat to the Notch's operations and actively fights him back. Elizabeth: Shichibukai Lancaster Hecate: Although he knows of her might as a Shichibukai, Gerhard relays Hecate's appearance rather casually, and shows a desire to fight her head-on. Qasarhog Yanbaal: Despite knowing him as one of the dreaded Shichibukai, Gerhard seems casual about Yanbaal's arrival. Marines Chartinger Roselia: Even with Roselia's status as a Marine, Gerhard was shown to be willing to save her from Ragnar, aiding both her and Constantin. Soon after, Gerhard even gives out information about Ragnar to Roselia. He recognizes her strength as a fighter and ponders what she will do in the face of danger. Welhaven Sebastian: Even if he is a marine, Gerhard has nothing against Sebastian and actually remarks on the man's prowess during their fight, nevertheless being willing to fight him. Gerhard goes to point he deems Sebastian as one of the most competent Marines he has met. Powers & Abilities Holding an unknown Bounty worth at least 100,000,000 means that the World Government sees Gerhard as a threat. High-Rank Marines deem him as easily recognizeable, and priotize his capture above certain matters.Hunting the Hunter: Welhaven Sebastian intrudes in Gerhard and Elizabeth's chasing, demanding for Gerhard to comply and not resist any arrest. Being one of the Notch Pirates' Commanders and the Horseman of Conquest, Gerhard has immense authority within the crew, making Nerthus Freyja the only one with higher authority. As Conquest, he has an entire division of Soldiers under his wing. Furthermore, as the crew's Head Doctor, he commands over all of its Doctors. As a former Main Doctor of the Xros Pirates, it can be assumed that Gerhard held some authority within the crew, although he was not capable of issuing some orders. Despite his position as a Doctor, Gerhard seems to be a potent fighter. He was capable of overpowering Naosaki Jun, a prominent Commodore of the Marines, by himself and grieviously wound her without sustaining many injuries. Physical Abilities Despite his thin frame, Gerhard possesses quite some physical strength. He is capable of deflecting a serious haki-enhanced attack from a Behemoth such as Rockbrock Ragnar, through a haki infused blow of his own. Ways of Combat Swordsmanship Gerhard employs exaggerated version of medical skills through his Meito Nodachi, the Caladbolg, dubbing it the Ishitoryu (医師刀流 Ishitōryū lit. Doctor's Blade Flow). Medical Expertise As one of the Xros Pirates' Head Doctors and the current Main Doctor of the Notch Pirates, Gerhard has extremely potent medical skills. With the help of his Devil Fruit, Gerhard, somehow, seems to be capable of fixing many patients at once and with extreme ease. Admist these many surgeries, he constantly switches between utensils without any hesitation. All of the Doctors under Gerhard constantly praise him and regard him as the Medic capable of healing anyone.Isle of Genesis: One of the Doctors reassures the other Notch Pirates that Gerhard will heal everyone, with the latter relaying out the ones responsible for the wounded. His knownledge extends over psychology and body language, enabling Gerhard to identify feelings and other things through observation alone. Devil Fruit Gerhard has eaten the Ichi Ichi no Mi, of the Paramecia type, that allows him to create a gaming area, wherein he is the Ruler and is capable of issuing "Chaos" or "Order" to anything through his hands. This area acts as a medium for all of the fruit's powers and is known as a "DUNGEON". "Chaos" allows for the destruction and violent movement of objects, whereas "Order" lets Gerhard essentially calm and stop them down. However, for it to work Gerhard must begin and keep to touch whatever his command will be issued upon.Proven Worth: Gerhard confirms Ragnar's knownledge and reveals more about his fruit. Through these techniques, Gerhard also has variations, all of which aid him in his medical operations, to the point that other medics deem him as capable of healing just about anyone. Though, it is soon proven false. As shown briefly, however, Gerhard seems capable of reattaching severed limbs through physical contact. Haki As a dweller of the New World, Gerhard has access to Haki (覇気 Ambition), an inherent power dormant within any living being. Gerhard can use two forms of Haki. Busoshoku Gerhard mentions himself capable of using Busoshoku Haki, that allows him to manifest his own aura as some sort of insible barrier and augment his physical prowess. Furthermore, it allows him to increase the effectiveness of his blows and defenses against Devil Fruit powers. His is said to be higher than Naosaki Jun's, notable due to her being known for her own mastery of it. Kenbunshoku Although he is no master at it, Gerhard also knows Kenbunshoku Haki and uses it to feel other people's presences, without the need to physical see them. Using this Haki provokes his eyes to adopt a flashing red color. With it, he can cover a pretty wide area and accurately locate the many different auras within it. Gerhard can shift his Kenbunshoku to focus on his eyes, enhancing their eyesight and enabling him to physically see people who are quite far away in detail.Proven Worth: Gerhard observes the fight between Constantin and Chartinger Roselia, using Haki to improve his eyesight and not lose anything important. Equipment Contrary to what many believe, Gerhard's mask is not solely an aesthetic accessory, serving as a small compartment of sorts. He has been shown storing small things within it, such as food and beverage. History Past Gerhard seems to visit his bedridden mother often, having done it regularly at some point in the past. In the last time, he reassured her that no one, even her, shouldn't get ill. Xros' Doctor Back when he was a Doctor for the Xros Pirates, Gerhard issued no orders and mostly healed those who had been wounded. At some point, he met a patient by the name of Anna, a young blonde soldier, just like any other. Defection At an unknown point in time, Gerhard and a few others defected from the Xros Pirates, forming the Notch Pirates. Government Dogs Along the rest of his doctor team and many wounded soldiers, Gerhard enters the Castle Hall at Annunaki in the middle of the higher-ups' meeting. He apologizes for the intrusion and goes on to show the damage done to the soldiers. As he is preparing to do many surgeries and leave the room, Gerhard notifies Freyja that the ones responsible for this were two Shichibukai, Lancaster Hecate and Qasarhog Yanbaal. Gerhard moves on to an unknown room, wherein he uses his powers to aid him and his team on healing the many soldiers. With their help, he manages to heal several soldiers within a short amount of time.Isle of Genesis: With his Devil Fruit and team, Gerhard heals many soldiers quickly, making use of several utensils. A doctor points Gerhard towards a critical patient, who turn out to be a young blonde girl. Gerhard notes the damage on her legs, as she pleads him to heal her, then he calls for her name, Anna, and reminds her of their time with the Xros Pirates, which prompts her to smile. They reminisce Michael D. Shiguma's ideals, and Anna gives out a meak smile at being comforted, the life finally fading from her within those instants. Mourning by himself, Gerhard reveals the usage of his powers to ease and make her rest.Isle of Genesis: Anna and Gerhard reunite, with the latter reminding her of her name, and reassuring her that she wasn't worthless. At some point, the Doctors give Gerhard a new scalpel, supposedly made by the "Dark Knight", Reach.Isle of Genesis: The Doctors reassure Gerhard that the scalpel made by Reach is better than the other one. Yanbaal manages to motivate Hecate through his games, which prompts her to violently punch the entire island, causing an earthquake. Meanwhile, Gerhard and his team make short work of the many patients, until the resulting impact from Hecate's attack comes in. The entire facility shakes, with medics and patients alike falling at the floor, Gerhard ends up cutting a man's hand and then changes his opinion on it. With his powers, he quickly reverts the damage and talks about the thrill of facing a Shichibukai such as Hecate.Isle of Genesis: As everyone recovers from the shockwave, Gerhard uses his Devil Fruit powers to help a man and remarks on the Shichibukai's might. Later on, as he treats a patient's eyeball, Gerhard gets confronted by a shaken Freyja, who had heard of the casualties. Freyja reminds Gerhard to not interrupt her and questions about Anna, whom is revealed to have died.Recycled Soldiers: Freyja and Gerhard exchange conversation on the casualties, with the latter confirming Anna to be dead. At that, Freyja lets her emotions take over and her power flares up, shaking almost the entire island and frightening Gerhard. However, Freyja surprisingly calms herself down and Gerhard feels relief, then, at her instructions, he sets off to bury Anna.Recycled Soldiers: With Freyja's fury surfacing, Gerhard mentally prepares himself for what is to come, only to get surprised at her calm order. Lending a Hand Walking the halls of the Notch's base, Ascalon finds himself upon Gerhard's room, struggling to get through the door. They exchange small talk, with Gerhard noting on his battle against Naosaki Jun, and then, Ascalon relays about the mission on Cartecielo. For this mission, Gerhard will have to accompany one of the recruits and bring them back.Shallow Graves: Gerhard mentions having fought and defeated Naosaki Jun, justifying why he didn't accompany the new recruit until then. Gerhard asks for the recruit, to which Ascalon instructs him, prompting the former to go at the Main hall and curse his own haki. As the recruit comes in, Gerhard exchanges introductions with him.Shallow Graves: Hearing Ascalon's instructions, Gerhard ponders where the new recruit is and calls out for him at the Main Hall. The recruit reveals his name as Rozetă D. Constantin and thanks them for the opportunity, while Gerhard merely observes all of his mannerisms and deems him as humble.Shallow Graves: Gerhard takes notice of Rozetă D. Constantin as a whole, eyeing his gestures and paying attention to his words. He then reassures Constantin that everything will go smooth, even claiming that it will be nice to see the man take profit from this, all the while, getting warmer clothes for himself.Shallow Graves: With everything set, Gerhard reassures Constantin that he will not die and prepares to set out. Muzan arrives and insults Gerhard's voice, yet, he gets quickly ignored by the masked man, who introduces Muzan to Constantin. The trio then sets off for their mission.Shallow Graves: Muzan, Constantin, and Gerhard form a team for the newest mission. Shortly after, they all arrive before the island's marine base, with Gerhard mentally noting its stateProven Worth: Gerhard notes Cartecielo's Marine Base to be poor due to the presence of pirates in the island. and instructing his comrades on how their plan will unfold.Proven Worth: With the use of his Kenbunshoku, Gerhard pint-points all of the presences inside the Base's area. With his devil fruit, Gerhard shows some of its techniques, which quickly allow him to destroy the fence before the group. He reminds Constantin and Muzan of their jobs, and waits for them to go in.Proven Worth: Gerhard's Devil Fruit power is shown more in-depth, allowing him to swiftly destroy the fence in the way. After fixing the fence, Gerhard sits down and eats the burrito stored within his mask, observing as Constantin sets off to fight. Sometime during the fight with Chartinger Roselia, Constantin gets sent back into the fence, however, Gerhard doesn't get startled and, after getting a beer, wonders if he should intervene. Seeing Constantin get overwhelmed, while also feeling the arrival of the Imperial Pirates, Gerhard runs off from the fence, putting back his mask so that he can properly fight.Proven Worth: Through his Haki, Gerhard takes notice of new figures arriving within the Marine base and rushes off. With his speed, Gerhard quickly arrives to Roselia over Constantin's body, just before they could get attacked by Rockbrock Ragnar, an elite of the Imperial Pirates. Gerhard uses haki and counters Ragnar's attack with visible effort, noting that the situation has changed.Proven Worth: As Rockbrock Ragnar prepares to finish Roselia and Constantin off, Gerhard swiftly intervenes with a haki-enhanced slam and claims on how quick things escalated. Gerhard remarks on Roselia's presence and knowledge, turning around to explain her just who this enemy was, Rockbrock Ragnar. He gives as much information as he can, reflecting on Ragnar's past, and tells Roselia that that moment was the one to back down.Proven Worth: Ragnar is formally introduced by Gerhard, who explains his backstory and might in not much detail, pondering if he was proud as a Viking. Something comes flying from across the distance, soon revealed to be a sword, more specifically, the Meito Caladbolg. Gerhard claims it to be his and mentally thanks his squad, as he had contacted them via Den Den Mushi to send his sword, then, he goes back to wondering if Roselia will help.Proven Worth: Revealing the Caladbolg to be his, Gerhard prepares to fully fight against Ragnar and readies on his next movement. As they prepare to fight, Roselia speaks aloud about a previous allegiance to the Royal Pirates, prompting Gerhard to remember his mother's condition. It doesn't last long, Ragnar laughed and they both began exchanging blows, powerful enough to cause explosions through the entire area. With her blood boiling, Roselia decides to interfere and making the fight more difficult for both of them, claiming whoever remains there will be arrested by the Marines.Proven Worth: Ragnar and Gerhard fight violently, destroying everything around them and exciting Roselia. Gerhard and Ragnar nevertheless continue to fight, speaking about their fruits, with the latter claiming his to be superior, however, Gerhard soon uses a devastating move, which causes the lava to violently erupt and send both of them flying into the distance.Proven Worth: Despite having been sent into a mountain, Gerhard quickly recovers and counters Ragnar's argument on his fruit being better by causing an immense explosion. Admist one of Carteciello's cities, the Hornet is hosting a show of Dragon D. Dexter, until it is interrupted by Gerhard's appearance through the roof.Just Rumors: Due to the explosion, Gerhard lands at the Hornet, one of Carteciello's brothels, destroying a good deal of its roof. Everyone gets surprised and point out that what came was a wounded man, Gerhard, who is trying to calm himself. A woman tries to help him physically, but, in his daze, he lashes out at her, only to quickly apologize to her and everyone afterwards.Just Rumors: Gerhard laments on the situation and tries to recompose himself, while many people of the brothel try to help him. The Hornet's Owner, Dexter, and many others voice their annoyance, while a woman with the name of Thotiana tries to help a calmer Gerhard, much to her boss's protests. Dexter approaches him and they begin to talk, specially about their affiliations, which makes Thotiana's attention shift to Dexter.Just Rumors: The Brothel's owner and the Show Host, Dragon D. Dexter, complain about Gerhard's confusion, prompting him to fix the damage. Checking how much money he has to pay up for the show, Gerhard handles 100,000 to Osiris and clarifies why he was even sent there.Just Rumors: Gerhard reminisces on asking payment only from those who can really pay, lending some of the amount to pay Dexter's prejudices. Much like the bartender shouted earlier, the Marines come crashing in the front door, with Jumar as the lead, and scarying some of the present pirates away. Jumar, who is a Captain, addresses both Dexter and Gerhard, however, the latter knows he still has to find his weapon and moves instantly into the action, using his powers to provoke an earth eruption. To counter it, Jumar uses his unknown powers, leading Dexter to enter the fray and exchange blows with him.Just Rumors: Gerhard wastes no time and attacks the Marines with his powers, though it gets deflected, he gets aided by Dexter. Gerhard tries to attack Jumar again once Dexter jumps back, questioning what was that about the Ope Ope no Mi, only to gain a glare in response, while Jumar manages to avoid his attacks.Just Rumors: As Dexter fights Jumar, Gerhard wonders about the mention of a certain fruit and ignores Dexter's response, leaving the fight to him. While the others are busy fighting, Gerhard tries to find the Caladbolg once again, only to get surprised as he sees it in Elizabeth's hands. Not caring about Dexter's fight, Gerhard uses the flames of an explosion to cage the Marines, giving him more time to chase Elizabeth.Just Rumors: Still searching for the Caladbolg, Gerhard remembers whom Elizabeth is and, knowing he has to focus, uses his powers to delay the Marines and chase after her. The Shackles .Hunting the Hunter: Gerhard is shown chasing Elizabeth along the island of Shrewsoft, having done so for half a day. .Hunting the Hunter: Upon the arrival of Marine Sebastian, Elizabeth decides to set off and leaves Gerhard alone to deal with him. . . . . . . . . . Further Chase Reunion Quotes 400,000,000!|'Gerhard' casually tells the Notch Pirates.}} Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Kai Chisaki from the My Hero Academia Series. *Instead of being named after a Pirate, Gerhard has his name from the Geographer, Peter Gerhard, known for his literature on Pirates. *''Gerhard'' is a German name which means Brave Spear, while Blumenthal, also a German name, means Valley of flowers. *Gerhard's Epithet simply has the Japanese for both "Gaming" (一番 Ichiban) and "Doctor" (医師 Ishi) mashed together, which, once used as one, can mean Number 1 Doctor. |-| Facts= *His running gag is that sometimes his words get too muffled by his mask, along with whatever else may be helping to muffle them. |-| Extras= *Gerhard's main theme is The Alchemist.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkNjCfMjRXA References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Pirates Category:Notch Pirates Category:Four Horsemen Category:Xros Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users